


Real Heroes

by spread_my_wings



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Gen, don't discount those previous two tags, mentions of sick children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spread_my_wings/pseuds/spread_my_wings
Summary: Dick makes a request of Tim, but it just might be too much for him...





	Real Heroes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [audreycritter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreycritter/gifts).



“No, absolutely not.”

“Aww, c'mon, Timmers.”

Only quick reflexes and natural grace kept Dick from running into Tim when he stopped, turned, and glared. Today probably wasn’t a good day to stick too close.

“Please? Just this once. C'mon, it’ll be fun…" 

“Fun? You’re delusional, Dick.“ 

"I can’t be there, though. It takes less than an hour, I promise. Tell some jokes, do a few flips, maybe walk on your hands, simple juggling. Whatever you’re comfortable doing. They’ll appreciate anything, Tim.” Dick moved closer, put an arm around Tim’s shoulder and smiled encouragingly. 

“Dick… I’m not sure I’m the best choice for this. I know I said I’d help out, but…” He shook his head. 

Dick steered them to a seating area, waiting for Tim to sit on the loveseat before he parked himself firmly on the table, leaning forward, elbows on his thighs, every line oozing a solicitous concern. “Please can we just talk this out? I know you’ve got a lot on your plate, but you always do; every one of us would spontaneously combust if we weren’t juggling private and public life with nighttime activities and teams. One more engagement wouldn’t have you this much on edge, so that means there’s something about this specific event that’s got you spooked. We can do this the easy way or the hard way, but I’m more stubborn than you are. Spill, Timberly.“

Tim gave a half-hearted glare at the name, but there was no real heat behind it. There was no fighting Dick on this - there would be no lives saved fighting this lost war, and he didn’t bother. "Those kids, Dick. I can’t do it. I’m not sure I really let myself think about it, before, when you asked. I’m sorry…” His fists clenched against the shaking, trying to hold everything together.

“Aww, Tim.” Dick was beside him on the loveseat in an instant, enveloping him in a hug. “I won’t lie and say it doesn’t hurt, knowing, and inevitably walking in and seeing familiar faces missing, new ones replacing them, but…” Dick paused, and the eyes that were normally the color of a sunny blue sky darkened with his own storm of hurt, a raindrop or two of pain spilling onto his cheek. “The people who work with them every day are the real heroes, have a harder job than we do. The kids there, so many of them are in pain, scared but still smiling and joking and surviving as well as they can. If I can do even the slightest thing to help them, I can’t not do it, no matter the cost to my own heart. But seeing those smiles when I do flips and tell stupid jokes? Knowing I gave them some happy moments while they’re stuck in that ward…?” His voice was too choked up to continue.

They sat there, still and silent for long moments.

“I didn’t mean to dig up so much for you when I asked, Tim. I’m sorry for that…”

He didn’t rescind his plea for someone to fill in while he was away, though. He knew the volunteers had been stretched too thin, recently. 

“I’ll think about it,” Tim whispered.

Dick returned a sad quirk of his mouth. “That’s all I can ask, Tim. Thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Uh yeah. I’m sorry. It was from an angst prompt… I didn’t intend for it to be quite this upsetting, but I had to write it when it came to me last night. I could see Dick doing flips and juggling, making balloon animals at the Children’s Hospital. He’d never be able to keep an emotional distance from those kids. But Tim… he lost too many people too quickly, without really processing through it. I could see the thought overwhelming him when he’s faced with it. That isn’t a criticism; it’s a human limit that real people have, and I like that he can still show it, not just be some emotionless brick like fandom often accuses Bruce of being.
> 
> Also, thanks to caramelmachete for letting me talk this out with her as I wrote :)


End file.
